Dance With The Devil
by ChibiNatsu
Summary: The first time Roxas meets Axel he doesn't like him. But that changes after a while.. They become friends and even more. But Axel's old friends show up and reveal a shocking truth.. AU Akuroku  lemon in later chapters ..   Read and enjoy! ;P
1. The worst guy

First chapter ;D I know there's not much fantasy in it but it will come in later chapters ;D

If you have anything to improve please tell me!

Oh, and I know that they're out of character... sorry...

**Chapter 01** – The worst guy

"Come on, don't you dare to joke about this!", shouted a blue-eyed brunette called Sora.

The people who were sitting on the same table couldn't help but chuckle with that reaction. It was just too typical. Roxas, a also blue-eyed blonde, grinned. Those two were twins but no one ever believed them. They were just so different. Sora was a loved, always happy sport champion while Roxas was a dreamy bookworm and best in his year. The only thing they shared was the love and care for their little sister Naminé. She had a fragile body and caught diseases lightly although that didn't matter to her because she loved her brothers. Those three young people lived alone. Their father ran away when Naminé was born. Nobody knows why because they believe that he loved his children and his wife. Their mother worked in another town far away. She couldn't manage to change her job so she had to go because of that job. Her children of course get a lot of money every month. Roxas knew that she regretted doing her job but they needed the money so there was nothing they could do. It wasn't easy but it wasn't a bad lifestyle as long as they had each other.

Sora sat back into his seat and started to pout. He looked like he wanted to kill someone and he was angry because they laughed at what he told them.

"Sora, don't be angry. You know we love you, darling", said Hayner jokingly but he couldn't take his own joke and burst out laughing.

Now Sora pouted even more.

It lasted the entire day and Roxas couldn't help but sigh out loud on their way home.

"Sora, you know that they didn't mean it like that and Hayner, you know him best. Sometimes he is an idiot."

The brunette rolled his eyes and looked to the bottom. "I know. But still, I really meant it. I did. They laughed at my dream and that hurts."

"I know that. I'm your brother after all. The only thing I don't know is do you really believe it is possible to find that person?", said Roxas almost sadly.

"I think if you really believe that you can find a person you really love then it is possible. I want to experience all my first times with that person 'only for me'. I know it is a little naive to believe it but some people experienced it."

"You sound like a girl, Sora." It was meant to sound jokingly but it didn't at all.

Their way home they remained silent and thought about what the other said. Roxas took the key and opened the door. Both paused for a while and stared at the floor in front of them. Something layed there and didn't move at all. It took them another three seconds to realise that it wasn't something but someone.

"Naminé", shouted Sora first and ran to her side. Roxas followed shortly after and checked her. The blonde girl breathed irregular and had her eyes closed. Both knew what that meant and moved at the same time. Roxas ran to the bathroom took medicine and a wet cloth and ran to Naminés room. Sora took his little sister on his arms and brought her in her room which was on the same floor. This had happened in the past a lot but recently it had gotten better. The boy layed her in her bed and covered up. The blonde brother came back and brought what they needed. They took care of their sister and left the room.

"Who wants to go and asks Miss Evans if she can look at her?", asked Roxas. Miss Evans was a friend of the family and a doctor. They always went to her when something happened. That saved a trip to the hospital because it wasn't always serious.

Sora looked at his twin. Only in these times he was serious.

"I will go. It won't take long."

Roxas watched as his twin ran through the door and sighed again. He thought about Naminé. The blonde loved his sister very dearly because she always apologized when she got sick but sometimes he thought about running away. He couldn't take all of this anymore. It hurt to watch his sister writhe in pain each and every time and he couldn't do anything to ease it but to give her pills or something different.

He shook his head and walked quietly into his sisters room watching her sleep. After around five minutes a young women appeared. Her brown eyes inspected Roxas first. Her gaze was made of iron. You could see that she had been through alot and not just that she had to come each and every time when Naminé fainted. She turned to Naminé, looking at the girl in pity.

"I thought her health improved?", she asked while checking Naminé.

"We thought that too", answered Sora. The twins looked bored at each other. They knew this procedure therefore they were pretty calm.

"It isn't easy for you, isn't it?"

The brothers didn't respond. They loved their sister. There was no more to it.

After a while Miss Evans finished her inspection and looked at the twins.

"As most of the time it isn't anything serious but.."

"If something changes or the pills don't work anymore we will come to you, of course." Roxas smiled and Miss Evans nodded.

"You know it. Then till next time, boys." She smiled at them and went back to her own family. Sora saw her off after that he sat down in the living room.

"Rox, I'm tired", he exclaimed.

"I know how you feel brother."

Until evening they sat there talking about unrelevant stuff, sometimes looking after Naminé but they were mostly relaxing. It felt good once in a while and tomorrow was Saturday, so they had nothing important to do.

On Saturday morning both brothers awoke on the couch like rocks. They hadn't nearly enough sleep.

"Goddammit, shoot me. Now", grumbled Sora who wasn't a morning person.

Roxas rolled his eyes and made his bones crack. His brother beneath him shuddered, he hated this sound.

"Get up. I will do breakfeast. Look after Naminé."

"Yes, sir." Swearing Sora left the room and Roxas walked into the kitchen. He wasn't good at cooking so he only cut some bread and grabbed something at random at it. Then he put it in the living room in front of Sora who sat again already watching TV.

"Lazyhead", mumbled Roxas and ate his own food. He looked pleased when his twin brother looked disgusted at his breakfeast. But he ate it anyway.

"How's Naminé?"

"She looks better. It's always the same. Why do I even worry about her?"

Silence again. It was a good opportunity, thought Roxas and asked his brother something.  
>"Say Sora, do you have anything to do today?", he asked carefully.<p>

"Nothing, why? Don't say you've got a date?"

"Of course not. I want to meet Olette. She comes to visit."

The brunette sighed.

"You really just love your studies. When will you meet a free girl?"

"Olette doesn't have a boyfriend.."

"But she loves Hayner. We all know it."

"You assume. You all do that. There's no evidence."

"But of course, my love! Read the signs." Sora grinned at his brother.

"Fangirl. I always knew you had a hidden feminine side."

"Oh no, you're hurting my feelings!" As if he was shoot at he falled back at the couch grabbing his chest and doing a pained expression.

"Drama queen."

"Rox, I'm a king!"

Roxas laughed and ran into his room searching for some new clothes. He had to go early or he wouldn't make it in time. He and Olette had agreed on meeting in town near the fountain. If he wouldn't be able to come he had called Olette by now but like this..

Happily he nearly jumped down the stairs.

"I'm going!"

"Do you have your mobile?"

"Of course!"

"Off with you. See you later"

"See you."

The blonde ran down the street grinning. Somehow he felt good. Normally he wouldn't go away on weekends especially when Naminé was sick but he hadn't seen Olette for months because she studied abroad.

About twenty minutes to early he arrived at the fountain. It was already full. People were everywhere. There were busy people who nearly ran in their suit and watched the clock like it had some secret. Some people were laughing in groups or with their girl or boyfriend. They seemed happy. But Roxas felt like a outsider like he was watching the world go round and only he remained in the same time on the same place.

"Sora has a dream but I don't", he mumbled suddenly feeling down.

"Aw, how cute", a voice beneath him shouted. Surprised Roxas turned to his side looking directly into piercing green eyes. A man sat beneath him on a bench. He had flaming red hair that looked like he had touched into a socket. Under his green eyes he had tattoes that looked like black tears. He wore only black but the old ragged coat still looked somehow strange. He smiled amused as if he had heard a good joke.

"What is cute?", Roxas asked a little pissed at this mans behaviour.

"To be precise, you. Who needs dreams?"

Roxas didn't know why but his cheeks flushed. Now he was angry.

"What does it matter to you. We don't know each other!"

The blonde didn't understand anything he even flushed not knowing why he did. He tried to avoid this mans gaze. Why needed Olette so long?

"My name is Axel, got it memorized? Now, your turn. What's your name?" The younger boy could practically see this mans arrogance but he remained silent.

After a short while Axel stood up walking in front of Roxas. The readhead was taller then him the blonde only stood up to his shoulders. He felt really small.

"I asked you something."

Roxas tried to ignore him but it was no use. Green eyes looked directly at him and tried to hypnotise him into answering. The blonde looked at the ground he thought that it was suddenly pretty interesting. Now the older one got angry. He put his hand around Roxas chin and forced him with that to look at him.

"Now?"

The younger one couldn't help but stare. Were his eyes real?

"Roxas!" A feminine voice shouted over the place and a young girl with long brown hair ran towards the two guys. Heavily breathing she came to a stop in front of them and looked confused at the two.

"Who is that? Roxas?", she asked.

Shocked the blonde shook off the redheads hand and looked at Olette flushing. But he was glad for the opportunity to get away.

"Don't worry, come let's go!" he said hurriedly pushing the girl away from Axel. Hoping to see that men never again he nearly ran to the next café.

When they sat down on a free table Olette punished him with a displeasing look.

"Please don't be angry, Olette", he tried his luck but it was no use. Girls never forgave easily.

"I want a coffee and two pieces of cake. Then we can talk."

Roxas smiled at his friend and ordered what she wanted. When everything stood in front of them the girl was already relaxed again.

"So, who was that?"

The blonde frowned. "I don't have any clue. He annoyed me when I thought about something."

Gloomily he looked at his cup of tea. He didn't want to waste any thought on this. Arrogant asshole..

"So, let's change the topic. How long are you going to stay?"

Olette smiled happy. "I have holidays for two weeks. But I will only stay one week here."

"But why? Don't you love us?", Roxas asked frustrated and frowned again.

The brown-haired chuckled. "Of course I do. But I have a lot of homework to do. I can't slack off."

"I know.." He couldn't help but sigh. At least she was here one week. That was better than nothing? Right?

"What about you, Roxas? How is school?"

"It's good. Like always. Sora is lazy and Riku is trying to help him like hell." He pitied his silver haired friend. Riku was very loyal even though he was one year older then Sora and the rest. That's why he tried to help them everywhere he could especially Sora because he needed the attetion or he would have to repeat a year.

"Yes, like always. So what about Naminé?"

The Air seemed to freeze. Roxas sighed and looked down. The girl in front of him inspected the table as if it was interesting. Her eyes were filled with regret and sadness.

"I-I'm sorry. I just hoped.." She fell silent again.

Roxas shook his head and tried to smile but he failed. "It's not your fault. Of course you would hope that she had gotten better. We thought that for a while too. But only yesterday we found her on the floor again. Sora is taking care of her. It looks like it's nothing serious again."

"I'm sorr-"

The boy interrupted her slightly angry. "It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize."

Both fell silent for a while. Olette ate her two pieces and drank her coffee.

"How about we go shopping?", she suggested.

"Alright." He nodded and paid the bill. Together they went out and held hands like siblings. They didn't want to lose each other because there were people everywhere. People pushed here and there trying everything to get as fast as possible to the place they wanted. It wasn't easy to get through because they were all pretty ruthless.

But both of them somehow managed to get through to the places and went shopping nearly everywhere. When the sun began to set both of them decided to go home or in Olettes case to the place she would stay at. It was Pences place because those two knew each other since childhood.

"I think they'll be happy when they see you tomorrow!"

"I hope so. You didn't spoil the surprise did you?" She raised an eye-brow and as Roxas shook his head both began to laugh.

"I'm so excited."

The boy couldn't help but laugh again. She looked like an icq smiley.

It didn't take long and they stood in front of Pences house.

"You know.. now that I think about it.. do you have clothes with you? Or something else?" he asked. He had only realised it that Olette hadn't a single suitcase with her.

"Oh don't worry. My luggage will arrive soon."

"What?" But before he could ask she already rang the ball and disappeared together with Pences dad into the house.

"See you tomorrow, Rox!"

And the door closed with a loud sound.

Dumfounded he turned and walked home. It was already dark but he didn't mind. It wasn't a long walk.

The young blonde didn't notice the shining of green eyes in the shadows...


	2. A new start

**Chapter 02** – A new start

After the weekend on Monday everything was peaceful. Naminé attented school again but she had to promise to call if she felt sick so that someone could watch over her.

It was almost a normal day. But just almost.

Everyone was screaming when Olette showed up during the break. She had asked the director if she could visit during school time and he allowed it but only during the breaks.

Pence and Roxas weren't surprised but all the others were hugging and welcoming her. Selphie had jumped over the table and ran Olette almost over. Sora hugged her and smiled happily. Cloud and Squall didn't move an inch but nodded in her direction as approve. Only Hayner stood still and didn't say anything. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were filled with what seemed like .. anger?

Everyone was watching between those two wondering what was going on.

"Hayner", Olette said after a while and walked to him. "I'm back." She smiled at him.

Hayner now looked at her. No, he didn't look.. he glared. "Good for you." His voice was filled with anger when he walked away leaving Olette with a pained expression.

Selphie went to her and tried to comfort her during the break. But it seemed like she didn't find the right words. Nobody did. It was kinda strange how the athmosphere around them had changed from one minute to another. Until the end of school it went on.

"I wonder what that was", Sora asked when they walked to the school gate.

Roxas sighed loudly. "Don't ask me. I thought he would be happy because Olette is like a sister to him.. or was.."

Both thought about this and tried to figure it out but soon they were interrupted by an – for Roxas- familiar annoying voice. "Hello!"

It gave Roxas the creeps and he looked at the man who stood in front of him and blocked the way to freedom. How the hell, Roxas thought, did he find out where I go to school?

Grinding his teeth he walked to the older man. Sora followed his brother. He didn't know what was going on because Roxas hadn't told him.

"Hello Roxas", Axel said smiling smugly.

"Hello Asshole.. Oh sorry, I mean Axel." His smile was fake. It didn't reach his blue eyes at all.

"I don't mind. I was already called far worse things."

"Rox, who his that?", asked Sora and interrupted the two while they were duelling.

"Didn't I say it? His name is ass-.. I mean Axel." Roxas couldn't help but grin at his own joke.

"Got it memorized?", added the readhead.

Sora frowned still confused.

"So what business do you have here?" Now it was the blondes turn again.

"You. Nothing more. I was very rude to you yesterday and I want to make it up to you."

It sounded so honest that Roxas was more than suprised. Why now? Couldn't he have down that on Saturday.. Oh right, he had been running away. Hurray..

"Do you have anything to do right now?"

Roxas was still in shock but he shook his head, not knowing that he was serving himself as dinner.

"Good, then let's okay. Bye.. whatever your name is."

The blonde twin was dragged along while Sora still stood there waving goodbye with wide eyes and open mouth.

It didn't take long and he was dragged into a high building. They climbed a lot of stairs before Axel took some keys out of his pocket and opened the door in front of them.

"Welcome in my .. it isn't a house. But better than nothing." He shrugged and went in. Only now Roxas realised that the readhead wore the same clothes from yesterday.

"Why am I in your apartement? What the hell do you even want from me?"

"Like I said.. I want to make it up to you from yesterday." It was strange, now the readhead sounded bored like he knew what would come next.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Just yesterday you were.." Roxas trailed off realising his own rudness.

"I were what?", Axel asked now standing directly before Roxas. He looked at him with these piercing green eyes. They were beautiful and the blonde felt like nothing could be better than be drowned in this green. Axel smiled and Roxas could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of red in that green... but that would make no sense. He definitely hallucinated.

"Nothing", he mumbled teeth grinding.

"Good. Come, you can sit on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?"

The youngster shook his head and sat down. Comfortable as it was he even layed back and took the time to look around.

It was a small room with a television next to him and another couch in front of him. Between these two was a small table. Even though there were two commodes there stood nothing on it. There was a door to the blondes left and in front of him and of course the frontdoor behind him. It seemed there were no personal things in here. Maybe he moved him recently?

The redhead sat down in front of him (he had taken off his coat when they had entered the room) and drank what looked like red tea.

"May I ask something?", he asked carefully.

"Go on." Axel smiled. He seemed somehow glad that Roxas began the conversation.

"Why did you brought me here? I mean... we don't know each other.."

"Why did you follow me here? As of me.. I thought this would be a good place. It's quiet." Again he smiled but it looked fake. Roxas still found this very odd and didn't answer the man's counter-question.

"So, Roxas. I think I have to apologize. YesterdayI had a bad day and you were the right person to let it out on. I'm sorry."

"I was rude too. Sorry", he responded and looked at the table. "How did you know where I go to school?"

"Coincidence. A friend of mine goes to your school and I wanted to visit him until I saw you and your.."

Roxas almost burned the table with his gazes. "brother." It sounded angry.

"Whatever. And like I said my business changed to only you." The fake smile again.

Silence fell over the two. Both looked at things that didn't exist trying to find a way to either escape or continue the conversation.

"Roxas.."

"Don't always say my name. It's annoying", interrupted the blonde angry. He felt like running away everytime the redhead said his name with that voice.

"Sorry. But I like your name. It's a beautiful name and it matches you."

Pure honesty spoke in those words and Roxas couldn't help but turn red like a tomato. Nobody had ever give him a compliment like that and it surprised him that of all people of this world that man had to say it. He wished a beautiful girl would have said that.

"T-thanks..", he mumbled still red.

"Innocent huh?" Axel cocked his head watching the boy in front of him carefully.  
>"What do you mean?", Roxas asked alarmed. He knew it but he didn't want to say it out loud. If that would have been possible he would have turned more red as he already was.<p>

"So I was right. But don't worry. I'm not like that." He smiled and Roxas looked all the more at the table and tried to hide his face. That was so embarrassing and he didn't even knew him.

"N-Now let's come to you. Did you just move in recently?", he tried to change the topic.

"Why do you think that?", the redhead asked sharp.

"Here's nothing personal. No photos, no objects."

There was no response so the youngster dared to look up and directly into the mans face. He seemed bored and serious together. Then he sighed and smiled fake again.

"Yes, I did move in recently. You're clever."

Why did all of this feel so ankward? Both wondered. They sighed at the same time and looked at each other. Both snorted trying to stifle a giggle. But they couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

The older spoke first still trying to steady himself. "It has been a long time since I've felt like this." It sounded dreamy.

"How?" The blonde couldn't say anymore. He still giggled.

"I can't describe it. I feel .. free. And like I want to say something really ankward. But don't worry I won't."

"I can relate with the second." Roxas smiled at the redhead what seemed to older one to surprise. "I think we should start anew, Axel."  
>"You got my name memorized? I'm so happy you won't confuse me with that asshole anymore. Whoever that is", he said sarcastically.<p>

Again they laughed.

"So Axel, where do you come from?"

"So it's like this but no, we play with my rules. You get an answer and I will ask you a question."

"A&Q. Okay, sounds fair enough. Now, answer it."

"I'm from the south. I won't say anymore."

"No fair!", protested Roxas.

The redhead smiled smugly. "I never said I would be fair. But it's the one and only truth."

The blonde sighed a little disappointed but fired up. "Your turn."

"Your favorite music?"

It went on and on and on until Axel knew nearly everything about Roxas and Roxas knew almost nothing. But somehow he didn't care. Even though Axel wasn't precise with some answers the blonde felt that they got closer. As close as you can after a few hours that is.

After an hour and a half Roxas wondered how long he was with Axel.

"Which time do we have?", Roxas asked in the middle of the conversation.

The redhead opened his mobile and looked on it. "past six, why?"

"I have to get home. Why don't you have a clock?"

The older one shrugged his shoulders. "Don't need one normally."

Smiling the youngster shook his head. He couldn't believe that he didn't have a clock here.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"Your brother and sister. Sora and .. Naminé?"

"Right."

"I should walk you home." It wasn't a suggestion but something he wanted and would do. Nobody could talk it out off him right now, so much had the younger one learned during the hour.

"Fine. But why?"

"Friends do that."

"So you consider yourself as my friend now? Who lifted you up to that status? I still thought you're only a familiar face I met once." Of course it was meant sarcastic.

"I'm deeply hurt. I could have been a mass murderer and you still told me nearly everything about you." Roxas knew that but he didn't regret it. If the man had wanted to kill him, he would have already done that.

Together they went out of the building walked to Roxas house. They talked about trivia stuff and exchanged email adresses and phone numbers. Fortunately both did have very easy numbers and adresses.

When Roxas saw his house getting nearer he took his keys out.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Better not or else I will stay forever."

"If you meet my brother and sister you will think that over."

"So bad huh?"

"It's a joke silly."

They looked at each other and again Roxas couldn't help but stare at these green eyes.

"Do you have time tomorrow?", Axel asked smiling.

"Yes, I have. Want to meet?"

"Of course. How about you visit me again?"

"Sure. After school?"

The older nodded. "I think I will pick you up at school."

"That's better I think."

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you."

The blonde watched as Axel disappeared. He wondered how it did become like this. Knowing a him for only a day, hating him before and now... becoming friends?

It was really strange.

With the keys in hands he entered the house. He smelled food and went to the kitchen. Sora stood there with a wonderful blue apron cooking.  
>"Hello Mom! I'm back!"<p>

Sora snorted but grinned at the same time. "I'm preparing dinner. Naminé is drawing in the living room. She's really happy about something but won't tell me what it is."

"You're too curious. Let her be happy for once that she's well again."

"Yes, my darling."

Snorting he went to the living room to look after Naminé. The blonde girl sat cross-legged on the couch and outlined something with a pen on her sketchpad.

"Hey sister."

She looked up but it looked like she wasn't quite there. Her eyes widened when she looked at Roxas then her lips formed a smile.

"You're back! Sora was worried you wouldn't come back." She giggled.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "He was? He didn't say anything."

"Of course not. You know him. How was that guy you met?"

"I think.. we're becoming friends."

"Good to hear. Sora said that you didn't look happy when you met him."

"Oh come on! I thought Sora wasn't a girl. How come you know everything?"

The little girl giggled again. "I have methods to make my brothers talk. Don't worry I have plenty of them."

"Evil girl.. I like that!"

A voice shouted through the house. "Foods ready!"

"Come. 'Mom' is waiting."

Grinning both walked into the kitchen. Sora never found out why they were grinning and snorting throughout the whole dinner.

Puh, finished Ö-ö I still have many ideas, I'm just getting started ;D  
>Stay tuned for the next chapter ;D.<p> 


End file.
